User blog:Randommixer/UPDATES and New Features
Hey, Randommixer here. What with all the traffic we've had on the Wiki, I didn't know when exactly to post this message. In all actuality, this Wiki could use a bit of a pick-me-up. I think that much has been apparent for a few months now. I've wanted to do more on here but a busy school and after school schedule has prevented me from doing so. Aside from adding a new poll and cleaning up some vandalism when I come, I haven't been doing much. There are still some articles that need descriptions and articles with descriptions that could use some looking over, and I did type up some articles on my computer, ready to paste them on the WIki... then my laptop's hard drive failed and I lost everything on the computer... :( Where am I going with this? I will try to be more active during the summer now that school is over and I will try to add new things to the Wiki that, hopefully, will get some new users here or entice existing users to come here more frequently if they have the time. So in short, this is a general update on where things are now (not very... anywhere) and where I hope things will be (somewhere!) I've been looking into new features for the Wiki and have decided to implement the Top 10 List for now and see how it works on here. But what is this top ten list you are or more than likely not wondering about? Wweeellllllll... Top 10 Lists allow anyone on here to create a votable list. A "Top 10 List" option will be present when a user clicks "Add a Page". Step-by-step *Choose "Add a Page" from the "Contribute" drop-down of a wikia with the Top 10 Lists feature enabled, then choose the 'Top 10 list' option. Alternatively, visit Special:CreateTopList. For the purpose of this example, you will be guided through the steps that were taken to create the top 10 list seen on . *The List name will already be populated with what was entered in the "Add a Page" pop-up, but can be changed if needed. There is no need to start the name of your list with "Top Ten" or "Top 10", as the will automatically be "Top_10_list:The Name of Your List" *Text entered in the short description field will be displayed above the first list item. *Photos added using the "Add a photo" tool on the right will not be displayed; you should add images for each list item using wikitext as described below. *Items on the list can be text only, or can contain images or videos. Images or videos must be added to the wikia before you begin creating the Top 10 List, except for videos used directly from the . The suggested width for images and videos is 200 pixels. *On the example page, the wikitext used to display the Skyfall trailer video is: Skyfall ::The caption is linked to the Skyfall article on Moviepedia. *On the example page, the wikitext used to display the Cloud Atlas poster image is: Cloud Atlas ::The caption is linked to the Cloud Atlas article on Moviepedia. *On the example page, the wikitext used to display The Avengers link is: The Avengers ::The text is linked to the The Avengers article on Moviepedia. *Additional items can be added at the time the list is created, or afterward (it is not limited to ten items). *Any user will be able to add his/her own items to the list after it is published, and all items will be eligible to receive votes. *Each user can only vote once on a Top 10 List. A vote cannot be changed once entered. _____________________________________________________________________________________________And that's it! Simple huh?... Did you make it this far..? Whatever, the point it, I'm trying out new things on the Wiki, and this is one of the first things to be tested. I hope that everyone here would try and participate in the "Top Ten List" voting. Please don't create Top Ten Lists for anything inappropriate. What do you guys think? Happy Editing. See ya! --Randommixer (talk) 21:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts